


Колыбельная

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Малик поёт раненому Альтаиру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nour Enayyi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631769) by [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird). 



> Бета Julia_Devi
> 
> Переведено для команды fandom Ubisoft 2015

— Не больше четырёх капель в день, — давал указания лекарь к оставленной для Альтаира микстуре. Инструкция звучала разумно, учитывая, что, когда врач явился на немедленный вызов после возвращения Альтаира рано утром, двух капель было достаточно, чтобы тот уснул, несмотря на раны.

Теперь, в середине ночи, когда до призыва муэдзина к утренней молитве оставалось ещё несколько часов, а кроме тяжёлого дыхания и прерывающихся стонов Альтаира ничто не нарушало тишину, оптимизм Малика угас.

— Малик… — прохрипел Альтаир, когда тот вернулся в покои с кувшином холодной воды и лоскутом ткани, чтобы утереть ему пот со лба и тем самым принести хоть какое-то облегчение. Перевязь тоже нужно было вскоре менять, но не раньше утра. – Поспи… пусть хоть один из нас…

— Твои вздохи всё равно не дадут мне заснуть, — голос прозвучал чуть резче, чем Малик намеревался. Он не мог не злиться на Альтаира. Неважно, насколько тот изменился – он всё равно слишком часто кидался в самую гущу опасностей.

Малик намочил ткань в воде и осторожно протёр лицо Альтаира, обходя кровоподтёк на скуле и разбитую губу.

— Ты не обязан… ухаживать за мной, — слабо возразил Альтаир.

— А кто ещё? – огрызнулся Малик. – Один из новичков? Будет им уроком, что неуязвимых нет. Или Рауф со своей непоколебимой верой в тебя? Аббас бы точно был счастлив увидеть тебя сейчас, магистр.

— Когда ты так… произносишь мой титул… — Альтаир вдруг прервался, застонав, сжал руки в кулаки и с силой откинулся на подушки. Малик попытался его удержать, чтобы он не нанёс себе вреда. Кожа под ладонью Малика была сухой и лихорадочно горячей. Рана на губе Альтаира снова открылась, когда он прикусил её, чтобы не закричать от боли. Малик уже был готов нарушить приказы лекаря – ничто не могло быть хуже такого состояния. Но Альтаир продолжил: — …то мне кажется… что ты зовёшь меня новичком.

— Будь ты новичком, то проявлял бы больше осторожности.

— Был ли я… вообще… — спросил Альтаир с тенью улыбки. 

Малик покачал головой, но ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он подсел ближе и положил голову Альтаира себе на колени, чтобы было легче помочь ему справиться со следующим приступом боли. Неосознанно Малик погрузил пальцы в волосы Альтаира, расчёсывая мокрые от пота пряди на лбу.

Альтаир с закрытыми глазами потянулся за лаской, совсем как тот кот, что спал в его кабинете холодными ночами. Слова вырвались практически сами, выпущенные полузабытыми мыслями о матери, Кадаре и отце. Малик не вспоминал родителей долгое время, но слова его были тверды, будто он только и думал о них. Сначала они были тихими, едва громче шёпота, а потом заглушили тяжёлое дыхание Альтаира. И столь же тверда была его рука, забирая у Альтаира всю ту боль, какую могла забрать, пока не наступило утро.

Лицо Альтаира немного разгладилось, тело расслабилось, а голова опустилась Малику на колени, так что тот сквозь одежду мог животом ощущать дыхание, не такое тяжёлое и болезненное, как раньше.

— Малик, — прошептал Альтаир.

— Да?

— Я рад… что со мной ты… а не кто-нибудь.

— Спи, — пожелал Малик и, прежде чем продолжить пение, добавил: — Новичок.


End file.
